


Strap On

by multifandomgeek



Series: Commuters [9]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian AU, Smut, Strap-On, commuters, have you read the birthday one? yeah this is the one you're looking for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Brooke wanted to talk to Vanessa about something serious.So, she bought a sex toy.How the two things related, she had no idea, but that's what she did.





	Strap On

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm in a writing-spree and it's smut time. Oh well.

Brooke wanted to talk to Vanessa about something serious. Too serious. Life-changing serious.

So, she bought a sex toy.

How the two things related, she had no idea, but that's what she did.

The box came a few days after she bought it from the website, but she wished it had taken longer. She was using it to talk about the serious thing. Somehow. She stared at the unopened box on her dinner table for two days. Then, it became part of the decoration. Except it didn't because it was like the thing had eyes of its own staring at Brooke, judging her for not talking to her damn girlfriend already. Which was the whole point of buying a physical object with the purpose of talking to Vanessa, but it was annoying anyway.

Four days after the box arrived, Vanessa came over unexpectedly after work. It was a Saturday afternoon, and Brooke opened the door for her with a smile and a warm hug.

"It seems like I haven't seen you in forever," said Vanessa, purring against Brooke's chest.

"Baby, it's been like three days," Brooke chuckled, but buried her nose in Vanessa's hair.

"What's that?" asked Vanessa gesturing at the table. She got inside and made herself comfortable, as usual. It was impossible for her not to see the box, right in the middle of the apartment.

"Oh, that's nothing. Don't worry about it," said Brooke, too quickly to be casual. Vanessa's interest picked up.

"What you hiding?" she said, dashing to get the box before Brooke could. She shook it and put her ear against it.

"What if it was breakable?" Brooke chuckled.

"Then it would have bubble plastic inside, I ain’t dumb," said Vanessa, like she didn't have time for stupid questions. "Can I open it? Is it a gift? Oh, is it for me?" She was so excited, like a kid with a Christmas present. Brooke loved her so much. "Well, answer me, Mary!"

"Sorry," said Brooke, quitting staring and coming back to reality. "it's kind of for you. It's for us, hm… Yeah, open it, why not."

Vanessa tried to tear at the tape with her nails before giving up and fetching a knife. When she finally managed to open the box and take a peek on the final packaging, with pictures, she turned to Brooke with raised eyebrows and a smirk. Brooke blushed.

"Is it too much?" babbled Brooke. "Did I step over some boundary or something? Oh my God, you hate it," she hid her face on her hands.

"Oh no I like it," said Vanessa, putting the box back down on the table and stepping closer. "I really, really like it," she gently took Brooke's hands off her face to stand on her tiptoes and plant a sweet kiss on her lips. "I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"You said you wanted it, remember?" said Brooke, feeling bolder, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"What? When?" asked Vanessa, putting her hands on Brooke's shoulders. "I don't remember asking for that, I think I would remember that."

"You did. On your birthday," said Brooke, kissing behind Vanessa's ear.

"Oh," responded Vanessa, "yeah that- that checks," she closed her eyes as Brooke's kisses descended to her neck. "So we gonna use it or what?"

"Actually I, hm, wanted to talk to you about something first," Brooke pulled back to say. "it's nothing bad, don't worry," she completed, putting Vanessa's hair behind her ear, but the Latina's face had already dropped.

They sat down at the table. Brooke pulled her chair closer to Vanessa's side so the toy wouldn't be between them while they talked. That would be just too ridiculous. She was nervous, and could almost see Vanessa conjuring worst and worst hypothesis in her head the longer she took to actually say something.

"So, hm. You know how- actually you don't know, I haven't told you. Nevermind," Brooke started. This was already going great. "Sorry. You know my apartment, right? This is my apartment. Where I currently live. Ok, so, I live here, and- No, let me start over. So, I-"

"Oh my God Brooke spit it out for the love of God!" exclaimed Vanessa.

"Do you want to move in with me?" Brooke blurted out. Vanessa stared at her, frozen in the middle of a sentence. "You mentioned your lease is about to be up, so it would be good timing. And it's closer to work. And I just really want you too. Please say something."

"Okay, hm," Vanessa frowned, "how does that relate to the strap-on, exactly?"

"I have no idea. I just got really anxious," said Brooke sheepishly. "Is that a no?" she felt her heart drop. "That's fine, I mean-"

“To the strap-on? Oh no, that’s a yes, definitely yes,” said Vanessa.

Brooke chuckled, “No, I mean the other thing.”

“What? I’m confused.”

“Baby, do you want to move in with me?” asked Brooke again. This time, she watched Vanessa’s whole demeanor soften from the question.

“Are you asking me to come live with you?” she said. “Like, live together?”

“Yes. If you want to,” Brooke braced herself, still nervous.

“Are you sure?” said Vanessa hesitantly. “People have said I’m not the easiest to be around, you know. Kind of too much to live with,” she shrugged, but Brooke could see the hurt behind it.

“Baby, come here,” she extended a hand for Vanessa to take, pulling her to sit on her lap. They kissed softly. “I’m sure it’s going to be an adjustment for both of us. That we’ll fight over the dishes or something, and you’ll yell at me for ‘leaving my fucking panties hanging in the shower like a hillbilly’,” said Brooke with a fond smile. Vanessa chuckled lightly, she had actually said those exact words to Brooke a few days ago. “But there’s nothing I want more than spending more time with you, waking up every day next to you,” she continued, combing through Vanessa’s hair with her fingers, watching as she got emotional, “share everything with you. I think we can work through the small stuff, I think our love is bigger than any of it.”

Vanessa grabbed her face and kissed her, keeping their lips pressed together for a long moment. “Shit, when did you get so romantic?” she kissed her again.

“Ok, but please say something?” Brooke managed to plead in between kisses, “Yes? No? I’ll think about it but meh?”

“Yes! Yes,” said Vanessa with a big smile, hugging her tightly. “How did I get so fucking lucky?” she mumbled into Brooke’s hair, maybe even without noticing she was saying it out loud. Brooke felt like her heart was going to fly out of her chest.

\--

Vanessa wasn’t officially moving in until the weekend. It would be a shitshow, no doubt about it. The apartment would be a mess, with boxes and bags all around that they would take ages to sort out, both of them probably so tired and with back pains so bad that they would just leave them wherever to start on the other weekend still.

Today, however, was still not it. Brooke’s apartment was still in livable conditions, and Vanessa had been living in it for the best part of two weeks already, going back and forth to her place for supplies but already leaving them there as time went by, slowly claiming her space. They hadn’t had a fight yet, everything was just so fucking dreamy she wanted to milk it for all its worth before the inevitable chaos of the moving day.

So, Vanessa went out on a limb (or more like a credit card she shouldn’t really have used) and bought a nice pair of matching lingerie, brand new and sexy as hell, all black lace and small, covering just enough for teasing, hugging her just right to make her look extra juicy in all the right places.

She also douched, because she finally remembered the night of her birthday and exactly what she had asked Brooke to do with the strap-on she bought and they hadn’t got out of the box yet. Well, until today, when Vanessa opened it and washed it and even read the damn instructions in case there was something she needed to know how to fasten properly in the heat of the moment. She knew where the lube was, and the condoms she wanted to use too. Everything was going to be perfect.

It was also kind of a unique opportunity. Vanessa usually got home from work earlier than Brooke, but today the blonde was also getting a haircut after work, so she had even more time to sort everything out. She even lit some scented candles as she waited for her girlfriend to get home, her new lingerie hidden under a simple dress and her hair carefully curled and brushed to look natural and wavy.

She only hoped Brooke wasn’t getting a mullet or something that would be so awful she would be forced to call the whole thing off. But knowing her, it was probably going to be a light trim or something of the sort. Vanessa was already getting kind of hot from imagining all of the things they could do tonight, the news playing on the TV doing nothing to distract her from her horny imagination.

“Hey, baby,” said Brooke, opening the door, “you hungry? I brought chicken.”

“Holy fuck,” Vanessa let out, her jaw going slightly slack. Brooke’s hair was short, really short, trimmed on the sides and styled on the top on a neat quiff, similar to the updo she had for Fatima’s wedding, only hotter. The pencil skirt and pump she had left wearing for work were just regular clothes in the morning, but now it was like _she_ was the one trying to seduce Vanessa. And it was working.

“You like it?” asked Brooke, running a hand through the back of her head. Vanessa could almost hear the porn soundtrack and see the slow-motion effect. “I was thinking about doing it for a while, and it was getting too long anyway, so I said ‘why not?’”

“If I like it?” said Vanessa, her mouth dry. “Baby you look so fucking hot I wanna climb you like a fucking tree.” Brooke looked taken aback by her reaction, but not for long, as a grin soon started to bloom in her face. “Come here, sit down, I have a surprise for you too,” said Vanessa, regaining her composure a little but also getting even more motivated to do everything she planned.

“You got me something?” Brooke kissed her briefly before she sat on the couch, Vanessa standing in front of her. “What for?”

“Because I love you,” said Vanessa casually, “now close your eyes, come on.”

“Okay,” Brooke chuckled, doing as she was told, keeping the smile on her face.

Vanessa pulled her dress over her head and set it down on the couch in the most silent way possible. “Okay, you can open them.”

When Brooke saw Vanessa, her smile dropped immediately, a look of pure desire taking over her expression. She leaned forward, already starting to breathe heavily as her eyes roamed through Vanessa’s body.

“Baby,” was all she managed to say, breathlessly.

Vanessa stepped forward and pushed her back gently to straddle her, “So, you like it?” she mirrored Brooke’s own question with a smirk, letting her hands find their way to the back of her girlfriend’s head, feeling the shape of it as the short strands prickled her palm in a new and enticing sensation.

Brooke ran her hands from Vanessa’s legs up to her torso then to her back. She nuzzled between her breasts and started kissing the exposed flesh of them while her hands trailed down to find their place on the plump of her ass.

“I got myself all nice and ready for you, baby,” said Vanessa, still messing with Brooke’s hair. “You know, I finally remember what I asked on my birthday, for that little toy you got for us to play with, if you’re still up for that.”

“You mean…” said Brooke, rising back from Vanessa’s breasts, looking up at her with heavy-lidded, blown out eyes.

Vanessa nodded, placing a juicy kiss on her lips, “bend me over and fuck me from behind,” she said, rolling her hips and feeling Brooke’s grip on her ass tighten. The blonde got one hand up to her neck to hold her firmly and kiss her hungrily while the other unhooked her bra expertly. Vanessa tossed it away and untucked Brooke’s blouse from her skirt, unbuttoning the top buttons just enough so it would go through Brooke’s head when she pushed it up, breaking the kiss for a moment.

Her bra was next, and she fondled and played with her nipples as Brooke moved to suck on her neck, her fingers traveling to Vanessa’s front to stroke her over the material of her panties. Brooke let out a grunt at the feeling of how wet her girlfriend already was, and Vanessa moaned quietly, rolling her hips down, chasing the friction.

“Go get it,” said Brooke in a sultry voice, directly into Vanessa’s ear, her fingers still moving against her lace-clad cunt. “I want to fuck you over the couch.”

Vanessa mewled and detangled herself from Brooke to go to the bedroom and get it all. When she came back, Brooke had stripped off her skirt and gave Vanessa a crooked smile before she turned around to get rid of her panties, slowly, keeping her toned legs straight while she did it, her muscles accentuated by the heels she still had on.

“Fuck,” murmured Vanessa, immediately tossing everything on the couch to touch Brooke’s pink pussy while she looked down at her from behind. She crouched down and licked a stripe up the length of it while holding her butt cheeks apart. The blonde opened her legs slightly, let Vanessa indulge in it for a while longer before pulling her up to kiss her filthy.

Brooke stepped down her shoes and kneaded Vanessa’s ass while they kissed, then pulled back to give it a playful smack and guide her to kneel on the couch, bending over the backrest. She ran a hand through the curve of Vanessa's spine before hooking her fingers on the hem of her panties and pulling it down, revealing her wet throbbing cunt and her tight, clenching hole. She discarded the panties and immediately pressed her fingers against her entrance, sliding them down to her clit then up again, spreading her wetness around, enjoying the way Vanessa was moving and letting out small, pleasing sounds.

Brooke reached for the lube, squirting some on her fingers and rubbing them against each other, to warm it up a little before she started circling Vanessa’s hole. She slipped a finger in with ease, letting her other hand drift to Vanessa’s clit and stimulate it while she pumped it in and out of her, the brunette now moaning audibly. She got more lube and slipped in a second finger, relishing in the way Vanessa’s back arched and she pushed back forcefully while Brooke scissored her open, slowly but steadily.

“Come on, I’m good,” said Vanessa, sounding fucked out already, twisting her neck to look back at Brooke, looking so good it was damn near sinful. “Fuck me, baby. I’m so ready.”

Brooke felt her legs wanting to give out. “Don’t be greedy, I don’t want to hurt you,” she said, giving Vanessa’s cheek a playful slap that made her moan and close her eyes, but Brooke only caught a glimpse of that before her head was falling back forwards again. “Fuck,” she murmured, getting more lube to slip a third finger in. The pressure was strong, and she kept at it until she was convinced Vanessa was comfortable.

She took her fingers out slowly. Vanessa whined at the sensation, making Brooke chuckle. She shifted to rest on her side and touch herself unabashedly while watching the blonde step onto the strap-on, adjusting it firmly around her waist and putting a condom on it before she squirted more lube on her hand and stroke it over the length of the dildo.

“Turn around,” said Brooke in a commanding tone, looking right into Vanessa’s eyes, who scrambled to oblige, returning to her previous position. Brooke stood beside her, caressing her ass, enjoying watching Vanessa squirm in expectation.

“Please,” Vanessa begged, so quietly it was almost like she was thinking out loud. “I need it. Need you,” she continued on the same tone, pulling her hair to the side and up to try and alleviate the high temperature in which she was running.

Brooke brushed the tip of the dildo to Vanessa’s hole. “Tell me if it gets too much,” she said, waiting for Vanessa’s nod before she pushed it in, trying to be as gentle and slow as she could. Vanessa gasped at the breach, followed by a moan. Her body tensed for a minute and Brooke draped over her to plant open-mouthed kisses on her shoulders and wait for her to relax again before continuing.

“Keep going,” said Vanessa, her mouth chasing Brooke for a kiss too full of moans and shaky breaths. Vanessa broke away, but her hand reached to the back of Brooke’s head while she kissed her shoulders and kept sliding into Vanessa until she was fully in. “Fuck,” she said, rolling her hips experimentally.

“You okay?” asked Brooke.

“Yeah,” said Vanessa, “I’m good. Feels good.”

Brooke moved shallowly and Vanessa moaned loudly, pushing back with vigor, so Brooke kept going, thrusting slowly at first but getting more and more daring as Vanessa got used to the feeling and she lost the worry of hurting her in the process. She stood up straight and used more lube to fuck her more forcefully, holding onto her hips and losing herself in the feeling. She slapped Vanessa, who yelped but moaned even louder the next second, pushing back and making Brooke thrust so passionately that the couch moved.

The strap on was providing friction to Brooke’s own clit too, and even if it was not enough to make her come, it was enough to make her wild. She leaned forward just enough to be able to reach around into Vanessa’s slit and rub her engorged clit.

Vanessa’s moans where high pitched and needy now. She was squeezing the pillows on the back of the couch for dear life and pushing back in rhythm with Brooke’s thrusts, theirs skins slapping together obscenely. She wasn’t saying anything, probably not able to, but Brooke knew she was close. She kept her pace going and snaked her other hand around to graze her breasts, barely getting around to pinch at a nipple before Vanessa was tipping over the edge, screaming and shaking as she came, her head falling down and her orgasm dragging itself as Brooke kept caressing her clit and boobs while thrusting slowly, practically supporting her whole weight as her body gave out under the intense pleasure.

Brooke pulled out slowly and pushed the strap on down her hips, letting it fall to the floor so she could sit on the couch and pull Vanessa onto her lap. The brunette slouched down and nuzzled lazily on Brooke’s neck, completely blissed out.

“That was,” said Vanessa after a while, “just… holy crap!” was all she managed to put together. Brooke chuckled. Vanessa’s hand slid down her girlfriend’s body to stroke her soaking wet pussy lazily while she peppered kisses on her neck. Brooke sighed. “Why don’t you get yourself in bed? I need to drink like a gallon of water, but then I’m gonna eat you out like a motherfucking buffet, how does that sound?”

“Hmm, I like that idea,” said Brooke, turning her head to kiss Vanessa deeply before both of them got up.

Before Vanessa made her way to the bedroom, she grabbed the lube and the strap on. The night wasn’t over yet.


End file.
